


Redención

by Ayann



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayann/pseuds/Ayann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para los griegos la esperanza vivía dentro del cofre que Pandora debió mantener cerrado.<br/><a href="http://s1328.photobucket.com/user/kkarlton1/media/Portadas/Redencioacuten_zpsphjix8cu.jpg.html"></a><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Redención

**Author's Note:**

> Yu Gi Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi. Redención ©Αγάπη, si agradó, por favor, recomienda el link de la historia.

 

**λύτρωση**

.

_Caminaré sin ti, con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia_

_Si tú no vuelves_ , Miguel Bosé Ft. Shakira

.

El incesante destello rojo y azul obligó al Ferrari amarillo canario a detenerse en una de las zonas más pobres de la ciudad. Un relámpago de adrenalina cruzó las pupilas negras del conductor al divisar la alta figura del oficial acercarse; con calculada calma bajó el cristal, analizando las posibles salidas, echó un vistazo por las oscuras callejuelas, la luz de la linterna le dio en el rostro.

—¿Está todo bien, oficial? —preguntó, alzando una mano para evitar el resplandor.

—Se pasó una luz roja. Papeles.

El conductor sonrió nervioso, rebuscó en la guantera y con una mano temblorosa entregó el carnet.

—Su carnet tiene dos días de vencido —dijo el oficial, llevando una mano a la radio en su hombro—. Central, aquí Sagara, solicito un 41 para Ryōga Tendō y la matrícula ULV72

—¿En serio? —pronunció sorprendido Ryōga —. Creí que todavía tenía seis meses para actualizarlo.

Las pupilas cafés del oficial se clavaron, por sobre las gafas oscuras, en las negras de Ryōga.

— _Aquí, Central, ratifique su posición_.

El oficial sin perder de vista las manos del conductor, respondió:

—Entre Kurasawa y Hashiraba.

— _Es un 60, oficial_.

Por un instante las juveniles facciones de Sagara se tensaron.

—10-4 —pronunció, haciendo un paso atrás—. Baje del auto, por favor.

Tendō parpadeó confundido.

—¡No he cometido ningún delito!

El policía retiró con lentitud las gafas y las guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Y mi turno ha sido demasiado largo, así que o baja del auto o pasa el resto de la madrugada en la comisaría.

Ryōga apretó las manos en el volante, miró al frente y arrancó.

—¿Por qué siempre huyen?

— _Quizás para que ejercites las flacas piernas que tienes._  —La voz salió distorsionada por el intercomunicador en su hombro.

—Quieres dejar las estupideces —gruñó, aventurándose por las callejuelas—. Tomará Nosaka para salir por la Primera.

_—¿Y crees que lo atraparás a pie?_

—Cierra la boca —jadeó doblando por un callejón, al fondo la avenida principal. Aumentando la velocidad tomó vuelo y saltó para caer justo en el parabrisas del Ferrari, se asió con fuerza del marco de la ventana. Con la mano izquierda Tendō empezó a golpearlo—. Si no mueves el culo y lo franqueas, olvídate de… —Una ronca carcajada, emitida por el radiotransmisor, provocó un chispazo en la columna vertebral del policía.

El auto comenzó a zigzaguear.

— _Sujétate fuerte, cariño._

—¡Qué!

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, una patrulla embistió el Ferrari por un costado, haciéndolo chocar con un contenedor de basura, el oficial fue lanzado por el aire y cayó sobre las bolsas de basura.

—Necesito vacaciones —sollozó Sagara, distinguiendo las sirenas de las patrullas y la de la ambulancia.

.

El reloj marcaba cuarto menos tres de la mañana cuando las puertas de la comisaría de Ciudad Domino se abrieron, el bullicio en el lugar contrastaba con la hora.

—¡Sargento!

—Inspector Fujita —respondió el encargado de recepción.

—Fíchalo —dijo, lanzando con algo de fuerza a Ryōga.

—¡Esto es abuso de poder! —gritó Tendō.

El sargento lo tomó por la nuca, antes de dar un paso, miró a Sagara a lado del inspector.

—¿Sanosuke estás bien?

Fujita encendió un cigarrillo, dio una fuerte calada y musitó:

—Tan bien como se puede estar después de volar por los aires.

El sargento soltó una carcajada.

—Gracias por preocuparte —indicó Sanosuke Sagara, quitándose cáscaras de naranja del cabello.

—Novato —llamó Fujita, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras—, el reporte.

Sagara extendió las palmas hacia arriba.

—¡Tengo que terminar mi ronda!

Fujita lo miró por sobre el hombro, echó el humo del cigarrillo en el joven rostro.

—No me repliques, Novato.

Sanosuke refunfuñó una maldición y se perdió por las escaleras.

—Inspector —llamó un oficial de edad avanzada. Fujita arqueó ambas cejas—, está aquí. —Hizo un leve ademán con la cabeza.

Gorō Fujita dirigió la mirada hacia las sillas, a un lado de la máquina de café un hombre rubio de unos treinta y siete años, aguardaba envuelto en una vieja chaqueta del ejército.

El inspector soltó algo parecido a un gruñido, sin perder la impasibilidad, caminó hasta el hombre.

—Jōnouchi.

El rubio se puso de pie.

—Buenas noches, inspector.

Fujita dio una fuerte calada, el humo formó espirales.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Como, dormir.

—No podía esperar hasta mañana.

El inspector negó con la cabeza, virando sobre sus talones se dirigió a las escaleras. Jōnouchi tomó rápidamente un viejo maletín y apresuró el paso.

—Deberías dormir por lo menos seis horas —aconsejó Fujita, abriendo la puerta de su oficina, se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero. Parsimoniosamente se sentó tras el escritorio—. ¿Qué tienes?

El rubio permaneció parado, muy ansioso para explicarse.

—Recibí una carta.

—Ya hemos pasado por esto…

—Pero esta vez es diferente. —La voz tembló, tragó duro—. ¡Tiene tantos datos que ni ustedes sabían!, ¡hasta un mapa con la localización exacta!

Una mueca de duda se dibujó en los delgados labios del inspector.

—Jōnouchi —nombró con suavidad—, es muy poco probable que alguien conozca más detalles que yo…

—Pero… —interrumpió el rubio ansioso— pero la persona que escribió esto. —Escudriñó entre el maletín—. Sabía que yo… que yo… y luego… —Sacando una arrugada hoja se la extendió al policía—. No habría forma de saber…

—¿Qué? —Fujita tomó la hoja, miró el contenido. El rubio mordió su labio inferior con angustia—. Todo el vecindario sabía que no te ganarías el premio al padre del año.

—Pe-pero está escrita a mano. —Los ojos dorados del inspector titilaron desafiantes—. ¡Nadie se tomaría tantas molestias! ¡Hasta un mapa trae!

—Jōnouchi —llamó toscamente—, ¿y si no está ahí? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Katsuya Jōnouchi se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio, paseó la mirada entre sus manos y el impasible policía.

—Yo-yo nunca fui un gran padre… —musitó con voz quebrada—; después del divorcio, Serenity se fue con su madre y  _él_  vino conmigo*… yo-yo debí… pero no hice. —Los ojos castaños se cristalizaron—. ¡Es mi muchacho!

El chasquido de un cerrillo al ser encendido eclipsó los balbuceos.

—Han pasado tres años.

—¡No dejaré de buscarlo! —gritó poniéndose de pie—. ¿¡Tú dejarías de buscar!? —Señaló el muro de cristal, tras él, Sagara peleaba con la computadora.

Fujita arqueó una ceja.

—Sanosuke no es mi hijo.

—Pero es tu compañero. —La última palabra fue remarcada.

Las pupilas doradas del inspector se oscurecieron. Dio una profunda calada, se paró despacio, tomó la chaqueta y abrió la puerta.

—Novato. —Sagara alzó la mirada, el inspector soltó el humo—. Nos vamos.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Sano confundido.

—A buscar  _claves_  en la oscuridad.

—Gracias —farfulló Jōnouchi.

.

Senbazuru debía su nombre a la rara parvada de grullas azules que habitaban las colinas al norte de Ciudad Domino. Una zona de vecindarios exclusivos, colindantes con la prefectura de Kanagawa. A pesar de sus privilegiados residentes, el camino de Senbazuru era sinuoso y engañoso.

El Cadillac 79 negro con el toldo café, deambulaba despacio.

—¿Quieres que yo maneje?

Los orbes dorados de Fujita dieron una despectiva mirada a Sagara, en el asiento del copiloto.

—No tientes a tu suerte, Novato.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

—A este paso, llegaremos al alba.

—No hay prisa —intervino Jōnouchi en el asiento de atrás.

Sanosuke suspiró.

—Al menos podrían explicarme, ¿qué buscamos?

—¿No se lo dijiste? —increpó Katsuya.

—Te doy el privilegio —contestó Fujita, prestando atención al camino.

Jōnouchi respiró hondo, el joven se acomodó en el asiento para mirarlo a la cara.

—Tan sólo tiene dos semanas que regresaste, así que es probable que desconozcas los  _casos fríos_. —Sagara afirmó con la cabeza. El rubio revolvió en el maletín y sacó un maltratado folder con un montón de hojas, lo alargó al joven oficial, éste lo tomó—. Hace tres años, mi muchacho salió de casa, pero nunca llegó a su trabajo.

—¡Oh!

—No me mires así —pidió Katsuya—, mi muchacho era-es un hombre inteligente, fuerte… —El nudo en la garganta amenazó con asfixiarlo—, nunca se habría ido sin avisar…

—Eso no lo sabes —interrumpió Fujita, mirando por el retrovisor al rubio—, Wheeler siempre fue impulsivo…

—Él siempre me avisó de sus viajes —refutó Jōnouchi—, incluso cuando se fue a Egipto a "salvar el mundo", me avisó.

—¿Wheeler? —exclamó Sanosuke—. ¿Joseph Wheeler, el hijo de Shizuka Wheeler**?

—¿Lo conoces? —indagó Katsuya, haciéndose hacia adelante, casi chocando su nariz con la del castaño.

Sagara se movió un poco a la puerta.

—Iba un par de grados abajo en el instituto —declaró, entrecerrando los ojos, recordó—: "La mano derecha de Hirutani".

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del rubio.

—Mi muchacho siempre fue inquieto.

—Todo un dolor en el culo —murmuró el inspector.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

—La banda fue disuelta… —indicó Sagara, girando la cabeza hacia el inspector—. ¿No fuiste tú quién los detuvo?

—Hirutani era un ladrón de poca monta. —respondió Fujita, llevando otro cigarrillo a su boca—. Wheeler ya no estaba con ellos, se dedicó a jugar cartitas.

—Benditas cartas —contradijo Jōnouchi—, salvaron a mi muchacho de terminar en la cárcel.

El automóvil se detuvo en una curva, los tres hombres bajaron.

—Joey conocía este camino mejor que nadie. —Sagara lo miró receloso—. Cuando era niño, solíamos venir a escalar. Si mi muchacho quería un  _tiempo libre_ , es muy probable que se dirigiera hacia allá. —Señaló la cordillera Tsuki, al noroeste de la zona.

—¿Por qué habría de dirigirse a tierra de nad… ¡Ay! —Sanosuke llevó las manos a su cabeza.

—Piensa —amonestó Gorō— está la posada Amaretsu.

—Mi muchacho —prosiguió el rubio— conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano.

Sagara hojeó el archivo.

—No hay indicios de que fuera para allá.

— _Hey_ , Novato —siseó Fujita—, vas a pasar toda la noche ahí.

El joven se dio cuenta de que los otros estaban a un par de metros, los alcanzó.

—De acuerdo al dueño del bar, donde trabajaba, Joey faltó los tres días anteriores a su desaparición.

Un fuerte carmín adornó el pálido rostro de Katsuya.

—Una  _caída domestica_  —arguyó Fujita, lanzando una extraña mirada al rubio—, le provocó cuatro costillas rotas, el brazo izquierdo fracturado, un corte profundo en el cuello, una rayón en la retina derecha y todo el rostro completamente hinchado.

El joven oficial miró horrorizado a Jōnouchi.

—El alcohol me hizo hacer estupideces —se defendió—. Llevo tres años, dos semanas, cuatro días, quince horas y veintiséis minutos sin beber una gota.

—El mismo tiempo que —indicó Sanosuke— Joey lleva desaparecido.

—Sí.

—¿Y no cree que —increpó con rabia Sagara— la golpiza contribuyó a que él decidiera irse?

—Él nunca se iría —objetó Katsuya— sin avisarme.

—Pero la evidencia…

—¡Mi muchacho no se iría sin avisarme!

Sanosuke y el rubio se miraron intensamente.

—Suficiente, señoritas —advirtió Fujita—, estamos aquí para esclarecer qué pasó.

Ambos hombres se tranquilizaron, aunque el joven oficial tenía ganas de masacrar al rubio.

—El automóvil en el que viajaba—indicó el inspector—, era de Mutō.

—Su mejor amigo, según los reportes —habló en voz alta Sagara, iluminando con su linterna el archivo—, ¿dónde está ahora?

—En Egipto —respondió Jōnouchi—, los amigos de mi muchacho ya se habían ido o estaban a punto de mudarse del país.

El joven oficial chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Y su madre?

—Se casó y se mudó a Australia con Serenity.

—De acuerdo a los reportes —prosiguió el joven oficial—. El chofer de un camión escolar encontró un Sedan verde botella, al parecer chocó contra la contención. —Alzando la vista, señaló con un dedo un rellano de la apretada curva—. Ahí. Morikawa está a diez minutos, pero…

—¿Pero? —alentó Fujita.

—Si Joey quería ir al monte Tsuki, ¿por qué tomó este camino?

—¡Era el camino que conocía! —especificó Jōnouchi.

—Hay un retorno —corrigió Sagara— a cinco metros que conduce directamente al poblado en las faldas de la montaña…. No tiene sentido.

—Según el testigo, mi muchacho parecía desorientado...

El joven oficial miró a lo largo de la carretera.

—¿Interrogaron al chofer del camión?

—Su casa —respondió Fujita— está a diez minutos, le fue más fácil ir y llamar a la policía que quedarse. Cuando la patrulla de rescate llegó, quince minutos después, el Sedan estaba cerrado y no había rastro de Wheeler.

—¿Ni una señal de lucha?

—Nada —indicó Katsuya con los ojos vidriosos.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Jōnouchi recibió una "pista" —espetó Fujita, encendiendo otro cigarrillo, pasó el arrugado papel a Sagara.

—Di-dice que está muerto… hasta hay un mapa con el lugar exacto de su tumba…

.

.

—¡Jōnouchi! —La voz del supervisor de la fábrica de discos de duelo se levantó por sobre el estruendo de las máquinas.

—Señor.

—Vas atrasado.

El rubio echó un vistazo a los discos.

—Me pondré al día antes del segundo descanso.

—Tienes una hora.

«Adiós almuerzo», pensó Jōnouchi; esbozó una débil sonrisa y continuó trabajando. Varias veces tuvo que pellizcarse para no caer dormido.

—Jōnouchi.

—Señorita Mina —saludó a la pelinegra encargada de la nómina.

—¿Ya tomaste tu descanso?

—Sí —mintió.

Una delineada ceja se alzó.

—Los turnos de 18 horas no funcionan si el empleado no descansa lo suficiente para mantenerse presente.

—Lo sé.

La mujer sonrió con dulzura.

—No te sobre esfuerces. —Dio un suave apretón al hombro de Katsuya—. Joey volverá —animó antes de caminar entre las pesadas máquinas.

—Gracias —susurró Jōnouchi, por un momento tuvo la intención de invitarla a salir. Negando con la cabeza, volvió al trabajo.

.

El silbato de cambio de turno se esparció por toda la fábrica, Katsuya limpió el sudor de su frente con un percudido pañuelo, apenas si había logrado sacar el lote de la semana. Tambaleante, se dirigió con el resto de los obreros a los casilleros, una punzada en la boca del estómago le recordó que no había probado bocado.

«Ya comparé algo rumbo a la comisaría».

— _Hey_  Jōnouchi —gritó uno de los trabajadores cuando el rubio entró al área de casilleros—. ¿Qué tan rico la chupa la "señorita" Mina?

La carcajada de los demás estalló en los oídos de Katsuya, sin pensar se lanzó contra el bastardo.

.

—¡No quiero oír quién empezó! —vociferó el gerente de la planta, ante él, los dos golpeados hombres miraban al piso—. ¡Ni sus razones! ¡Onigumo está suspendido tres días sin paga! ¡Ahora, salga de aquí!

—Pero señor…

—¡Ahora!

El silencio que siguió fue tenso, el gerente masajeó su sien.

—Jōnouchi —siseó—, no puede seguir así. —Katsuya apretó las manos—. Es el segundo incidente en menos de una semana, el sexto en un mes.

—No es…

—Silencio. —Apretó con la punta de los dedos el puente de la nariz—. No entiendo porqué sigue trabajando con nosotros. Pase a Recursos Humanos para recoger su liquidación.

Katsuya abrió la boca, la cerró, dio media vuelta y azotó la puerta.

.

El centro de Domino se estremecía en luces y jóvenes buscando diversión un viernes por la noche; entre la masa de personas, Jōnouchi vagaba sin rumbo. Miró a su izquierda y ahí estaba, con grandes letras de neón, llamándolo. Titubeó.

«Eres un fracasado», retumbó en su mente, la ira subió por el estómago, caminó hasta la puerta y entró.

—Un whisky en las rocas —pidió.

El cantinero lo evaluó; Katsuya dejó un billete en la barra, el hombre detrás lo tomó y llenó un vaso.

Jōnouchi tomando el vaso perdió la mirada en el ambarino líquido y, por primera vez en tres años, tuvo unas inmensas ganas de dejar fluir las lágrimas.

«Soy un idiota», se dijo; el llanto empapó las mejillas. «¡Un pendejo que sólo da vueltas en el mismo lugar!», tapó la boca con la palma para sofocar los gemidos. «Mi niño, ¡fui un idiota contigo! ¡Perdóname, cariño, perdóname!».

— _Hey_ , amigo, ¿cuántas llevas? —preguntó un tipo a la derecha.

—No ha probado la primera —respondió el cantinero indiferente.

El tipo palmeó la espalda de Katsuya, haciéndolo saltar.

—Es mejor que regreses a casa.

Con el sentimiento a flor de piel, el rubio intentó sonreír.

—Me-me gustaría ser yo y no él —tartamudeó—, yo debería estar en esa tumba… —Ante la confundida mirada de sus interlocutores, se levantó despacio, jadeando sin cesar, caminó hasta la puerta. Una náusea se apoderó de la garganta, cubriendo la boca con las manos, corrió a la callejuela a lado del bar.

La bilis quemó la faringe, se quedó ahí, recargado en la pared de un sucio y oscuro callejón.

—Perdóname Joey.

.

Gorō Fujita elevó los brazos, sintiendo los huesos de la columna estirarse. Inhaló despacio, el reloj marcaba tres horas después del término de su turno.

—¡Demonios! —pronunció exasperado.

El caso de Ryōga Tendō tenía loco al fiscal, de un traficante de poca monta, Tendō había pasado a ser la clave para desmantelar al cártel del Pacífico.

El intercomunicador sonó.

—Inspector.

—Sargento.

—Jōnouchi está aquí.

El inspector aguantó un improperio, realmente creyó que con la explicación del Novato, el rubio se desanimaría.

—Lleva tres años viniendo todos los días —se dijo entre dientes—, ¿qué esperabas?

—¿Inspector?

—Déjalo pasar.

—Sí, señor.

Unos minutos después, Katsuya atravesaba la puerta.

—Buenas noches, inspector.

Fujita encendió un cigarrillo.

—Te ves fatal.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—¿Hay alguna novedad? —preguntó ansioso sin tomar asiento.

El inspector echó las cenizas del cigarrillo en un papel; por primera vez Jōnouchi se percató que los dos ceniceros estaban a tope.

—Realizar una búsqueda —empezó Fujita— en una zona como Senbazuru, requiere de planeación y estrategia…

—No lo vas a buscar, ¿verdad?

—Jōnouchi, hay una alta probabilidad de que la carta haya sido escrita por una "vidente".

—Pero…

—Estas personas tienen buenas intenciones…

—Pero no son certeras.

—Vete a casa —instó Fujita—, come algo, date un baño y duerme.

—No puedo…

—Te llamaré si surge algo.

El rubio ratificó con la cabeza, a punto de salir, viró.

—No dejes que lo olviden, no dejes que mi muchacho se pierda entre montañas de papeles.

—No lo haré.

Un brillo se adueñó de las pupilas cafés.

—Gracias.

Al quedarse solo, el inspector tomó el auricular, marcó un número y ordenó:

—Prepara todo para peinar la montaña Tsuki. —Del otro lado de la línea contradijeron, él prosiguió—: la quiero para el lunes a primera hora. —Y colgó—. Creo que también debo ir a casa y dormir.

—Eso suena tentador—exhortó Sagara, recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una pierna doblada— y si le agregamos pizza, todavía mejor.

La carcajada de Fujita cosquilleó la piel del joven oficial.

.

El rugido del mar embistió el rocoso desfiladero. Jōnouchi observó los rayos de la tarde formar arcoíris con la espuma. Regresar a un departamento vacío resultó sumamente doloroso, así que había pasado las últimas 76 horas deambulando por la ciudad.

—Si está muerto, podré enterrarlo y continuar.

—¿Qué harás si él está vivo? —La voz de Fujita lo sobresaltó.

—¡Inspector!

—Es una gran vista —dijo el policía, tomando asiento a un lado del agotado rubio.

—¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí?

—Te echaron de la fábrica. —Encendió un cigarrillo—. Hay pocos lugares donde buscar. —Lo miró de soslayo—. Y los bares fueron mi primera opción.

—No bebí.

—Es un avance. —Por varios minutos el oleaje contra las rocas fue lo único que se escuchó—. La búsqueda fue infructuosa —pronunció Fujita, acercándole la carta arrugada al rubio—. No hay nada ahí.

La desilusión se apoderó de los ojos castaños.

—¿Y ahora?

—Rehaces tu vida.

Katsuya lo miró iracundo.

—¡Es mi hijo!

—Todo indica que está vivo —argumentó el policía como si se tratara de un niño—. Y si no es así, no encontrarás la respuesta en cualquier "pista" que llegue a tus manos.

Las pestañas alrededor de los ojos castaños se humedecieron.

—Lo he buscado por tres años… yo-yo…

—La diferencia entre tú y yo. —Subió un par de tonos la voz—, es que yo lo buscaría por él. Sólo por él.

—¡Es lo que estoy haciendo!

—No. —El rubio abrió la boca, Fujita continuó—: Lo buscas por ti, por la maldita esperanza de pedirle perdón a un cadáver o de abrazar a un impulsivo chico que se fue sin avisarte.

—Eso no es… es mi hijo, ¿cómo me pides que…?

—No te pido que dejes de buscar, lo que te pido es que dejes de esperar.

—La esperanza muere al último.

—La expectativa tira de lo más alto.

—Es mi hijo.

—Y es tu vida. Cada maldito día, desde que Joey desapareció has venido a mí, esperando que te diga si está vivo o muerto.

—Sólo necesito tener certeza.

—¿Y si no llegas a tenerla?

—Tú no entiendes.

—Lo entiendo, vives en torno a esto, ni siquiera te das la oportunidad de dormir o comer. ¡Te estás revolcando en tu miseria!

—¡Es mi hijo!

—¿Y cuán culpable te sientes para no seguir adelante?

El rubio se levantó, colocó las manos sobre las caderas.

—Inspector —profirió entre dientes— jamás voy a dejar de buscar y espero que usted haga lo mismo.

El oficial arqueó ambas cejas.

—No encontrarás a nadie como yo, Jōnouchi. Si tu hijo está muerto o vivo, lo sabré antes que nadie.

—Realmente lo espero —espetó, dio media vuelta y se perdió por los borrascosos senderos.

Fujita llevó el cigarrillo a la boca, catando el sabor a tabaco, soltó el humo suavemente.

.

Siete años después, Katsuya Jōnouchi seguía esperando en la misma silla a lado de la máquina de café, varios oficiales estaban tentados a ponerle una placa, sin embargo, la airada mirada del jefe Fujita los había detenido.

—Ten —gritó Sanosuke, lanzándole una bolsa con un emparedado.

El rubio lo atrapó en el aire.

—Gracias.

—¿A qué hora empieza tu turno? —inquirió, tomando asiento.

—A las cuatro.

—¿Todo bien?

Jōnouchi se encogió de hombros.

—Lo de siempre.

—Por lo menos has durado más que en los otros.

El rubio bajó el rostro, no trabajaba para vivir, sino para encontrar a Joey.

El policía soltó un suspiro.

—¡Detective! —llamaron al fondo.

Sagara se puso de pie.

—No te descuides.

Katsuya dibujó una débil sonrisa.

—Gracias.

.

—¿Recuerdas a Ryōga Tendō? —preguntó Sanosuke, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la oficina del jefe. Los orbes doradas se clavaron en él, estremeciéndolo.

—Salió hace tres meses —contestó Fujita, volviendo a los documentos en el escritorio—, por buen comportamiento.

—Debió chupársela a alguien muy gordo. —Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del detective.

—Al punto, Novato.

Sagara rodó los ojos.

—El tipo acaba de ser detenido con 100 gramos de polvo.

—Las malas costumbres difícilmente se olvidan.

El detective esbozó una luminosa sonrisa.

—Afirma que le dio un aventón a Joseph Wheeler —soltó, capturando la atención del jefe.

Fujita se levantó, haciendo tronar los huesos del cuello.

—Entonces, confírmenoslo.

.

—Déjame ver si entendí. —La ronca voz del jefe Fujita vibró por la sala de interrogatorios—, nosotros retiramos los cargos por posesión y ¿tú nos iluminas con tu sabiduría?

Ryōga colocó un brazo en el respaldo de la silla.

—Es un  _caso frío._  —Sonrió de lado—. Uno que toda la cuidad conoce por los esfuerzos de Jōnouchi, sería un héroe, jefe. Nadie pierde.

Fujita chasqueó la lengua.

—Suena difícil de creer, cuando hace siete años ni siquiera lo mencionaste.

—Antes no había  _motivación_.

El jefe colocó ambas manos en la mesa, se hizo hacia adelante.

—Una amenaza de muerte pende sobre tu cabeza si regresas a la cárcel.

Tendō desvió la mirada.

—Deme un motivo para cooperar y lo haré.

—¿Realmente deseas saber que tan motivador puedo ser? —Las pupilas irradiaban peligro. Ryōga pasó saliva con dificultad—. Puedo hundirte y no sólo por posesión…

—¿Cómo…?

—Secretos de profesión. ¡Habla! —Azotó las palmas contra la mesa, Ryōga saltó.

—Manejaba por la vieja carretera a Morikawa, en una de las curvas, un Sedán estaba estacionado y con las intermitentes prendidas. El chico parecía desorientado y bastante golpeado. —Hizo una pausa, recordando—. Me pidió que lo llevara al helipuerto abandonado, por la salida a Kanagawa. Y así lo hice.

—El helipuerto lleva años abandonado.

Un brillo desafiante se apoderó de los ojos negros de Tendō.

—El gran Seto Kaiba lo esperaba, con un jet privado. —Dejó que el desconcierto se dibujara en el rostro del jefe—. Un guardaespaldas me dio mil dólares por el aventón y mi silencio, Kaiba tomó al rubio y el avión despegó.

Fujita ladeó un poco la cabeza, tomó la grabadora, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Eso es todo?

El jefe giró la cabeza por sobre el hombro.

—¿Querías mil dólares?

.

Al salir de la habitación, Sagara lo esperaba recargado en la pared.

—¿Y ahora?

—Nos vamos a Washington.

—¿Washington? ¿América?

—Ahí está Kaiba.

—¿Y no puedes llamar?

—¿Miedo a volar?

—N-No.

Un rayo travieso cruzó las pupilas doradas de Fujita.

—Prometo no soltarte.

Las mejillas del detective se encendieron.

—Idiota —masculló, pasando de largo a su amante.

.

.

McLean Gardens era una mini cuidad dentro de Washington DC, una muy privilegiada para diplomáticos y políticos. El verde de los jardines contrastaba con el negro de las escoltas.

—Siento como si hubiera entrado a un universo paralelo —expresó Sagara—. Si nos detienen, de una vez te aviso que mi inglés es terrible.

Fujita aguantó la carcajada, manejaba un Cadillac 77 azul marino por una iluminada avenida.

—Lo constaté en la aduana.

El detective rumió una maldición.

—Aún sigo sin saber cómo lograste que nos permitieran venir.

—Adelanté nuestras vacaciones.

—¿Qué?

—Silencio, Novato, que ya llegamos. —Estacionó el automóvil frente a una residencia de ladrillo rojo.

—¡Iríamos a esquiar a Nagano! —El jefe ya no estaba ahí—. Debo amarte demasiado para seguir contigo.

.

—El señor los recibirá en un instante —explicó el mayordomo con acento británico.

—Gracias. —Ambos agentes hicieron una reverencia y permanecieron de pie***.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Joey Wheeler vestido con un traje de dos piezas a la medida. Los largos cabellos rubios caían hasta la mitad de la espalda, enmarcando dulcemente las afables facciones.

«¡Dioses!», pensó Sanosuke. Fujita lo golpeó en el brazo, él susurró: —Buenas tardes.

Con un ademán, Joey los invitó a tomar asiento en el sillón de tres plazas que daba la espalda al ventanal, él tomó asiento en la silla victoriana cercana a la chimenea.

—¿En qué puedo servirles? —En ese instante el mayordomo entró con una bandeja con té y galletas—. Gracias Andy.

El mayordomo se sonrojó levemente.

—¿Prefiere que me quede?

—No, gracias.

Andy hizo una venia, caminó siempre dándoles la cara y cerró la puerta de dos hojas.

—Vaya que has cambiado.

Wheeler miró al jefe, una sonrisa bailó por sus labios.

—En cambio tú —burló—, parece que hiciste un pacto con el diablo, estás igual, inspector.

—Ya no es inspector —corrigió el detective. El rubio arqueó ambas cejas—. Ahora es jefe de distrito.

La cantarina risa de Joey se propagó por la estancia.

—Quieres dejar de babear —masculló Fujita a Sagara.

—Felicidades.

El jefe hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza. Llevó una mano a la chaqueta con la intención de sacar un cigarro.

—No está permitido fumar —informó Joey—, no es saludable para los niños.

—¿Niños? —habló el detective.

—Sí, tenemos cuatro. —Levantó la mano izquierda, un aro dorado destelló en el anular—. ¿Y tú eres?

—El detective Sagara y yo vinimos por una cuestión oficial.

El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco.

—Entiendo.

—Joey. —Fujita bajó una octava—. Tu padre te ha buscado desde el instante que desapareciste.

Los ojos café-claro del rubio se oscurecieron.

—Yo no…

—Eras mayor de edad cuando desapareciste —continuó el jefe—, bien pudimos archivar tu caso como uno más y no volver a pensar en ti, pero tuve a tu padre cada día de estos diez años acampando en mi oficina.

Un silencio abrumador cubrió la habitación.

—Varios de nosotros —agregó Sagara—, estamos pensando seriamente en ponerle una placa.

Joey soltó una débil carcajada.

—No pensé que me buscaría…. Después de lo que pasó… —Negó con la cabeza, pestañeando—. Yo sólo quería huir de ahí y no volver a pensar en él. —Se incorporó, paseó de un lado a otro—. No sé, esto es demasiado repentino…

—Deberías hablar con él. —La voz de Fujita detuvo al rubio—. Eres un adulto y por ley no puedo revelarle tu ubicación, pero ayudaría bastante a ambos ponerle punto final a esto.

Joey mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior.

—Lo pensaré.

El jefe ladeó una sonrisa.

—Eso es algo. —Se paró, rebuscó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, sacando una tarjeta se la alcanzó al rubio—. Ahí están mis datos, el número de tu padre sigue siendo el mismo, tiene pavor de que tú no puedas localizarlo.

Wheeler la tomó con las dos manos.

—Gracias.

Sagara se incorporó también.

—Nos retiramos.

—¿No quieren quedarse a cenar? —preguntó Joey.

—Lo que vinimos a hacer ya lo hicimos —alegó Fujita—. Además, es un largo viaje a Vermont en auto.

—¿Vermont? —inquirió el detective.

—Te dije que hoy empezaban nuestras vacaciones.

Sanosuke lo miró con ojos brillantes. La limpia risa de Wheeler lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Sentimos las molestias.

—No me incluyas en tus disculpas —exclamó el jefe.

—¡Gorō Fujita!

—No hagas escándalo —regañó, se despidió de Joey con una reverencia que el rubio imitó.

—Gracias. —Joey tocó un botón en la pared y Andy apareció—, por favor, acompaña a los caballeros.

—Sí, señor.

—Suerte —dijo el detective.

—Igualmente.

.

—¿Crees que lo llame? —indagó Sanosuke, subiendo al automóvil.

—Lo hará.

El rubio los miró partir por la ventana de la sala.

—¡Papi!

Se giró, dos pequeños niños se le lanzaron a las piernas, tras ellos, Seto Kaiba sostenía con la mano derecha a un bebé de año y medio, que terco insistía en caminar solo y soltarse de la mano de su padre.

—¿Estás bien?

Joey se hincó para abrazar a los pequeños. Sosteniéndolos con fuerza, hundió el rostro entre sus cabezas.

—¿Papi?

—¿Joey?

El rubio alzó la vidriosa mirada.

Seto se hincó y estrechó amorosamente a su familia.

A través del abrazo, Joey tomó el rostro de su esposo y lo besó.

—Es hora de encarar el pasado.

—Estaré contigo —afirmó Kaiba.

—Lo sé.

.

Jōnouchi odiaba estar en casa, cuando estaba ahí, procuraba no encender las luces. Viró la mirada a la puerta que permanecía cerrada.

—¿Dónde estarás, mi niño?

El sonido del teléfono lo sobresaltó.

—Hola.

— _El caso está cerrado_.

—¿Jefe?

— _Tu muchacho está vivo y feliz._

Las lágrimas empaparon el abatido rostro.

—¿Dónde?

Un silencio del otro lado de la línea le dio a entender que no se lo diría.

— _Él está bien,_ Jōnouchi _, ahora perdónate y sigue con tu vida._

—Pero quiero verlo…

— _Dale tiempo_.

—Está bien.

— _Ahora, báñate y duerme._

—Gracias. —La línea se cortó—. Gracias, gracias, gracias —repitió, dejándose caer al piso, con la mirada en el techo y las mejillas empapadas. De pronto se sintió demasiado cansado, no supo cuando se quedó dormido.

Despertó en el sofá, con una manta sobre el cuerpo y el delicioso aroma a soba.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Mina desde la cocina.

—¿Cómo…?

—El jefe Fujita me pidió que cuidara de ti y aquí estoy. —El rubio boqueó sorprendido. La mujer rió divertida—. Anda toma un baño, la cena estará lista en cinco minutos.

El aturdido rubio balbuceó incoherencias y escapó al sanitario.

—Hay mucho qué hacer —dijo Mina, echando un vistazo al caótico departamento—. Entre más rápido empiece, más rápido terminaré.

.

Pasaron dos semanas en las que Jōnouchi no supo nada de Joey o del jefe Fujita, la compañía de Mina era suficiente distracción para alejarlo de la comisaría.

—¡Es una excelente oferta! —exclamó la mujer, tomando con los palillos el ramen de puerco—. Trabajarías en lo que te apasiona, el diseño, con un gran salario y prestaciones.

—Tendría que mudarme a Hokkaido y….

—Un cambio sería la oportunidad perfecta para empezar de nuevo. Además los médicos de Hokkaido son famosos por tratar la diabetes.

Katsuya hizo una mueca de desagradó, sus años de mala alimentación y desvelo le habían pasado factura.

—Lo pensaré.

Mina lo miró directo a los ojos, puso su mano sobre la del rubio.

—Si me lo pidieras, te acompañaría.

El teléfono salvó a Katsuya, reticente a aceptar a la encantadora mujer.

—Hola.

— _¿Papá?_

.

.

El viento otoñal barrió las hojas de Fuji-Hakone-Izu, sentado en una de los mesa-bancos de piedra, frente a la laguna del monte Fuji, Jōnouchi observó a los patos ser alimentados por los pequeños. Dejándose acariciar por los rayos del sol, cerró los ojos.

—¿Papá? —La voz a su espalda lo hizo levantarse.

No pudo articular palabra, Joey con el cabello en una coleta baja, en jeans y una chaqueta color hueso, estaba parado frente a él.

—Mi niño —musitó, dando un paso. Todo el cuerpo de Wheeler se tensó, Katsuya se percató, con un nudo en la garganta evitó el contacto—. Te ves muy bien —dijo, tomando asiento.

—Gracias —Joey se sentó del otro lado de la mesa—. Tú, te ves… delgado.

—Tengo diabetes.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —expresó apaciblemente—, mis años de descuido no han pasado en balde.

Las carcajadas infantiles los hicieron girar la vista a la derecha. Seto Kaiba se encontraba rodeado por un cuarteto de niños que jugaban con el agua y los patos. Un poco más allá, los escoltas vigilaban cada movimiento de la familia. Las risas de los niños llegaron a Jōnouchi como un bálsamo reparador.

—Tu familia es hermosa.

Joey viró el rostro sorprendido.

—¿Cómo?

—Fujita.

—Debí imaginarlo.

—¿Eres feliz?

El brillo indescifrable en los ojos de su padre, incomodó a Joey.

—Lo soy.

—Nunca pensé que terminarías con Kaiba.

El menor se revolvió inquieto.

—Cuando te confesé que me gustaba un chico…

—¿Era él? —Joey asintió con la cabeza—. No hay nadie mejor para ti.

—¡Basta!

—¿Joey?

—Hace diez años casi me matas por confesar que me gustaba un hombre… —La opresión los rodeó—. ¿¡Qué quieres de mí!?

Katsuya agachó la mirada a la mesa, jugando con sus manos, empezó:

—Nunca fui un hombre fácil, siempre tan apegado a las costumbres, tan rígido y frustrado por las cosas que no me salían… Cuando tu madre se fue, no supe valorar el regalo que me había dado. —Alzó el rostro—. Tú… En el instante que te perdí mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y supe que nada lo podría volver a pegar.

—No creí que me buscarías...

—Eres mi hijo, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Joey desvió la vista.

—Nunca fue sencillo vivir contigo, pero esa noche…

—Lo sé. —Con suavidad buscó la mano de Joey, Wheeler se dejó tocar—. Lo siento… si pudiera regresar el tiempo.

—Pero no puedes. —Intentó zafar su mano, Jōnouchi no se lo permitió—. ¿Qué esperas de mí?

—Joey, te amo. Esperaba que al encontrarte podría sanar las heridas…

El joven bajó la vista.

—¿Las tuyas o las mías? —susurró—, lamento mucho que pasaras todos estos años en la incertidumbre, de verdad no creí que me buscarías…

—Lo haría de nuevo.

Intentando desaparecer el nudo en la garganta, Joey tragó duro.

—Gracias por buscarme —dijo, retirando suavemente la mano, se paró—, pero no puedo darte lo que tanto esperas.

—Sólo quiero estar contigo, conocer a mis nietos…

—¿Incluso si no llevan tu sangre?

—¡Son mis nietos, tus hijos!

El joven suspiró.

—Por años soporté los golpes, los insultos….

—Lo sé y estoy tan arrepentido…

—Te amaba papá, te amaba y creía en ti, confiaba en ti…

Katsuya se puso de pie, hizo ademán de abrazarlo, Joey retrocedió.

—Joey.

—Por favor. —Las lágrimas bordearon las mejillas de Wheeler—. Sigue adelante.

—Hijo.

—Estoy vivo y soy feliz…

—Perdóname.

—Te perdoné hace mucho, papá.

—Perdonar es seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Lo sé y en verdad te he perdonado, pero no quiero tenerte en mi vida. Lo siento.

El llanto empapó el rostro de Katsuya, haciéndolo ver más viejo.

—Por favor.

Joey lo miró a los ojos, no había rencor ni enojo en él.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

Y Jōnouchi lo tuvo claro.

—No, mi niño —musitó, estrechando al joven, Wheeler no lo rechazó, pero no devolvió el abrazo—, yo lo siento... Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi niño. —El agarre se hizo más fuerte—. Te amo y no dejaré de hacerlo. —La voz se convirtió en un rumor sordo—. Te amo tanto que volvería a buscarte…. Te amo tanto que sanaré tus heridas con mi ausencia… —Levantó la vista, acunando entre sus manos el juvenil rostro—. Y cuando al final de mis días mire atrás, estaré feliz por haber tenido un hijo tan extraordinario y hermoso como tú… —Besó la frente, acarició las mejillas—. Te amo. —Lo soltó con suavidad.

—Te deseo que seas feliz.

Katsuya dibujó una triste sonrisa.

—Gracias. —Dio media vuelta y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

_._

_¿Quién sabe dónde te llevará el viento? ¿Quién sabe qué romperá contigo? ¿Quién sabe dónde terminará nuestro tiempo? No quiero verte llorar, pero sé que este no es el adiós._

_Kite,_ U2

_._

**Author's Note:**

> *De acuerdo a la cultura japonesa, después de un divorcio el hijo mayor va con el padre, el menor con la madre.
> 
> **En Japón se acostumbra poner primero el apellido de más prestigio a los hijos.
> 
> ***En Japón a menos que se le invite e indique dónde sentarse, el invitado permanece de pie.


End file.
